


Vid: Welcome to the Jungle

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Love and Hollywood.





	Vid: Welcome to the Jungle

**Title:** Welcome to the Jungle

 **Music:** Welcome to the Jungle, by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

 **Fandom:** Singin' in the Rain

 **Length:** 3:01

 **Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **tamcranver** for Festivids 2016. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/40453.html).

 **Password:** Kathy


End file.
